Shitenhōji Junior High
Shitenhoji Middle School (四天宝寺中学校 Shitenhōji Chūgakkō) is one of the strongest teams in the Kansai region. Though the team loses to Rikkai in previous year's semi-finals, the members puts up the strongest fight against Rikkai with more willpower than any other team's. During the course of the series, they defeat Fudomine in the National Quarterfinals, but once again lose in the semi-finals, this time to Seigaku. Information *Year Founded: 1912 (Showa Year 4) *Student Body: 1086 *Location: Osaka, Japan *Headmaster: Mwangie Schittenhosie (ムアンギ・シッテンホージ) *Coach:Osamu Watanabe *Captain:Shiraishi Kuranosuke *Vice-Captain: Koishikawa Kenjirō *Tennis Club Membership: 48 The school motto is: "The first who laughs first, wins!" To support their motto, Shitenhoji provides classes related to comedy and their principal is infamously known for his jokes. History Shitenhōji is shown to be the strongest team from Kansai as they are winners of the Kansai Tournament having defeated Makinofuji in the final this year. Although they lost to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku in last year's National semifinals while being led by Kuranosuke Shiraishi, who was only a 2nd year then after ex-captain Hara Tetsuya resigned, the consensus is that they gave Rikkai a much tougher fight than Makinofuji Gakuin did in the finals. They did not make it to Singles 1, so Shiraishi did not play, leaving it a mystery as to what his abilities were for the competitors of the Nationals during the main storyline a year later. During the Nationals of the main storyline, while Makinofuji and last year's Best 4 Shishigaku tumbled out in their first matches this year, Shitenhōji, boosted by the new additions of Shishigaku's Senri Chitose and super rookie Kintarō Tōyama, remained a top contender for the National title. Unfortunately, Shitenhōji was unable to exceed last year's performance and ended another year at the semifinals by losing to Seishun Gakuen. As the team comes from Kansai they are all shown to talk in Kansai-ben (Kansai Dialect), with a special mention and an evident accent for Shiraishi, Kenya and Kintarō. After Nationals, most of the Shitenhoji regulars (Shiraishi, Kenya, Zaizen, Gin, Kintaro, Koharu, and Chitose.) were invited to the U-17 Camp, a place traditionally restricted to high school tennis players. Tennis Team Members Coach *'Watanabe Osamu' OB's (Old Boys) *'Taira Yoshiyuki' *'Hara Tetsuya' Former Member *'Mōri Juzaburō ' 3rd Years *'Shiraishi Kuranosuke' (Captain) *'Koishikawa Kenjirō' (Vice-Captain) *'Oshitari Kenya' *'Ishida Gin' *'Chitose Senri' *'Konjiki Koharu' *'Hitouji Yūji' 2nd Years *'Zaizen Hikaru' 1st Years *'Tōyama Kintarō' Poll Who is your favorite Shitenhouji member? Shiraishi Kuranosuke Koishikawa Kenjiro Oshitari Kenya Ishida Gin Chitose Senri Konjiki Koharu Hitoji Yuji Zaizen Hikaru Toyama Kintaro Trivia *Shitenhoji is the team that has the most left-handed regulars which is five. Since Shiraishi, Ishida, Chitose, Hitouji and Zaizen are all Lefties. *Whenever the Shitenhoji regulars encounter problems/arguments in the club, they would all go out to eat Nagashi Soumen and talk things out. *Every year, Shitenhouji hosts an event called S-1 Grand Prix. It’s a contest to determine Shitenhouji’s best comedians. Apparently, everyone who makes it through the second round are excused from doing their homework. *Aside from the S-1 Grand Prix, they have other bizarre contests such as ‘School Wide Idiot’s Martial Arts Tournament’ and ‘The Eat-Until-You-Drop Complete Swimsuit Competition’. *A lot of their members seem to be musically inclined. Kenya and Yuuji formed a band during their first year for the cultural festival, playing drums and guitar respectively. Zaizen, on the other hand, would rather create/produce music using computer software. In Motto Gakuensai, Shiraishi is part of the vocal unit. Gallery Shitenhoji 2.jpg hih.png basicallyeveryoneexceptken.png 41173606_zps33939770.jpg Shitenhoji and Seigaku.jpg Shitenhoji.jpg ShitenhojiCastAnime.jpg Prince.of.Tennis.600.530108.jpg OP-Shitenhouji-LOL.png .png Shitenhouji having Soumen.jpg 578729_367538973315138_123006346_n.jpg Shitenhoji having Soumen.jpg Category:Schools Category:Kansai Schools Category:Middle Schools Category:Locations Category:Teams Category:Junior High Team Category:Nationals Team